Close, but no Superman
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Aaron thinks about what he wants in life and how its nothing more than a dream. Written to Superman by Five for Fighting


AN: I love this song. But it threw my for a friggin loop this challenge. Of course me being me, enjoys making things challenging so I'm working with the lyrics. *sighs* I know I know, why didn't I just use the title? Well because that would be too easy. When do I ever do anything the easy way? You people know me well enough to know better! Alright so here I go, driving myself crazy! Not a word Cassie. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. The plot I most likely own.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Song: Superman by Five for Fighting

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_I'm just out to find_

_The better part of me_

Aaron tipped the glass back, the amber liquid burning a path down the back of his throat. His divorce to Haley had been finalized last week and instead of coming home to a wife and his son, he came home to an empty, barren apartment. He should have listened to Dave about marrying any woman, but Aaron had just wanted to find that one person to bring out the better part of himself. His other half.

_I'm more than a bird...I'm more than a plane_

_More than some pretty face beside a train_

_It's not easy to be me_

Why didn't Haley understand? It wasn't easy to be him. He wasn't Superman, but he did try to do the best he could. He wanted to make the world safer for both Haley and Jack. It wasn't like he had a computer job. His job was important. He was important.

_Wish that I could cry_

_Fall upon my knees_

_Find a way to lie_

_About a home I'll never see_

Aaron dropped his head to the back of the couch, his eyes closing. He could picture coming home and having a wife there to greet him and ask about his day. Someone to soothe him when he had a tough case. And then children. He wanted a bunch of children.

Unfortunately, he would never have that. He wouldn't have that kind of home. He would never come home to that sight.

_It may sound absurd...but don't be naive_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed_

_I may be disturbed...but won't you concede_

_Even heroes have the right to dream_

_It's not easy to be me_

Aaron groaned as he stretched his muscles. He was sore from sitting so long. And the small laceration on his forehead hurt. He had smacked his head on the corner of his desk, not that anyone would learn that fact. He'd let them think it was an unsub. He let out a sigh. It wasn't easy being him.

_Up, up and away...away from me_

_It's all right...you can all sleep sound tonight_

_I'm not crazy...or anything..._

His thoughts drifted to Emily. He had first noticed her when he was doing security for her mother. He never approached her though, he was still with Haley. Even towards the end of their marriage, Aaron wasn't the kind of man to have wandering eyes, like Dave. Hell, he had tried to save their marriage, but Haley was done.

Bringing his thoughts back to the brunette, he hoped she was sleeping well. That she was safe from all her fears and everything that goes bump in the night. He sighed once again. He wasn't crazy, just worried about his colleague.

_I can't stand to fly_

_I'm not that naive_

_Men weren't meant to ride_

_With clouds between their knees_

Aaron stood and made his way to his bedroom. He had imbibed enough alcohol for the night. As he slid between the sheets, he knew. He wasn't meant to have the nice, cushiony life with a family. He was meant to live alone, just like Dave. He scoffed in disgust. He was really just like his best friend.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet_

_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_

_Only a man in a funny red sheet_

_Looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me_

_Inside me_

_Yeah, inside me_

_Inside of me_

There had to be something about him that women would like. Perhaps it was deep inside of him and he just needed to find it. Or someone needed to find it. Personally he wouldn't mind if a certain brunette found that part of him

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_I'm only a man_

_Looking for a dream_

_I'm only a man_

_In a funny red sheet_

_And it's not easy, hmmm, hmmm, hmmm..._

_Its not easy to be me_

He wasn't Superman and he didn't pretend to be. He just wanted a pipe dream, a dream he had had since he was a child and his father hit him daily. The elusive dream of wanting a family to love. He wanted a wife to make love to and protect. He wanted children to love and play with. He wanted to give Jack siblings to play with. But most of all, he wanted to be loved. He just wanted someone to understand his job and to hold him when he had a bad case.

No, Aaron Hotchner wasn't Superman, but he understood the superhero. It wasn't easy to be either of them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well... that wasn't how I planned it, but I liked it... I think Cassie did too. And I know to Jack he's a superhero, but right now in that state of mind he doesn't think so. Which is really sad. *sighs* Oh well. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading now please let me know what you thought! No flames!


End file.
